As a conventional core for a wire-wound electronic component, for example, a core of a wire-wound coil component disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-171544 (Patent Document 1) is known. Hereinafter, the wire-wound coil component 500 disclosed by Patent Document 1 is described. FIG. 22 is a sectional view of the wire-wound coil component 500 disclosed by Patent Document 1. FIG. 23 is a sectional view of the wire-wound coil component 500 disclosed by Patent Document 1 in the middle of a production process. FIG. 24 is a sectional view of a wire-wound coil component 500′ disclosed by Patent Document 1 in consideration of a manufacturing method of the wire-wound coil component 500. FIG. 25 is a sectional view of the wire-wound coil component 500′ in the middle of a production process. In FIGS. 22 and 23, a direction along the central axis of a winding core portion 501a of the wire-wound coil component 500′ is defined as an x-axis. In FIGS. 23 and 25, a direction in which molding dies to press magnetic cores 501 and 501′ are pulled away is defined as a y-axis.
As shown by FIG. 22, the wire-wound coil component 500 comprises a magnetic core 501, external electrodes 512a and 512b, and a winding wire 513. The magnetic core 501 is made of an insulating material, and comprises a winding core portion 501a, and flanges 501b and 501c. The winding core portion 501a extends in the x-axis direction. The flanges 501b and 501c are disposed at both ends of the winding core portion 501a. 
The external electrodes 512a and 512b are provided on the flanges 501b and 501c, respectively. A winding wire 513 is wound around the winding core portion 501a, and both ends of the winding wire 513 are connected to the external electrodes 512a and 512b, respectively.
In the magnetic core 501 of the wire-wound coil component 500 structured as thus far described, the flanges 501b and 501c protrude from the winding core portion in a direction perpendicular to the x-axis direction, as shown by FIG. 22. Thereby, the flanges 501b and 501c protect the portion where the winding wire 513 is wound around the winding core portion 501a from heat radiated from a thermo-compression bonding device while the external electrodes 512 and the winding wire 513 are connected.
However, the existence of the flanges 501b and 501c is a cause of chips or cracks in the magnetic core 501 that break out during a production process of the magnetic core 501. The flanges 501b and 501c are molded by filling powder of the material of the core in a female die, and by pressing the filled powder with male dies 550 and 560 as shown by FIG. 23. However, if side surfaces S501 to S504 of the flanges 501b and 501c are parallel to the pull-away direction, frictions between the side surfaces S501 to S504 and side surfaces S509 to S512 of the male dies 550 and 560 occur during the pull-away process after the pressing process. Consequently, the magnetic core 501 may have chips or cracks.
For the reason above, the magnetic core 501 of the wire-wound coil component 500 shown by FIG. 22 actually, at both ends of the winding core portion 501a in the x-axis direction, has taper surfaces S501′ to S504′ tapering from the winding core portion 501a toward end surfaces S505 to S508 of the flanges as shown by FIG. 24. Thereby, at the same time as the molding-die pull-away process starts, the side surfaces S509′ to S512′ of the male dies separate from the taper surfaces S501′ to S504′. Accordingly, the frictions between the taper surfaces S501′ to S504′ and the side surfaces S509′ to S512′ of the male dies are suppressed, and occurrence of chips or cracks in the magnetic core 501′ can be suppressed.
However, as shown in FIG. 24, since the taper surfaces are disposed at both ends of the winding core portion 501a in the x-axis direction, the area of the magnetic core 501′ used for winding of the wire is reduced. Accordingly, the number of turns or the diameter of the winding wire 513 are limited, which prevents improvement in inductance.